


foursome

by NightEyEsDW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Knotting, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyEsDW/pseuds/NightEyEsDW
Summary: Lena And Angela have an Idea for fun.





	foursome

“Angela! What the hell got into you!? You're going to help Widowmaker, she shot out my mom's eye and made her disappear off the face of the earth, MIA! I do NOT support this!” Fareeha shouted, not at all pleased at the random decision. Angela didn't even consider talking to the other woman of the house.

“It is just a quick visit to the doctor ‘me’ and then they will leave. Don’t holler at me, I don't want to fight about this. I took a vow to help all of those in need, and despite my dislike for her, she has been missing the shots she has fired at us on many different occasions when we have encountered Talon forces on our missions. She is changing. She doesn't hold loyalties to Talon anymore, just Lena, I mean I saw them tie the knot Fareeha. I didn’t think Amelie was still in there.”

“I don't care if she is changing, that doesn't change the past, the second you finish what ur doing she never steps back in this house ever again!” fareeha wasn't just mad about Angela sneaking behind her back rather than talk to her, she was also mad that she had Amelie’s alpha scent all over her. She wanted to dominate and prove that she was Angela’s alpha, this wasn't her though. She knew that. Quickly Fareeha stood up straight and went rigid.

“ I apologize Honey, but you came home with her scent and it didn't bug me much earlier, you wanting to see her again is…pushing me towards a rut.”

Mercy put her hand over fareeha’s lips with a smile

“Fareeha, miện Liebling. I am not doing this to socialize. I'm strictly a doctor helping a woman who wants to escape Talon and live with a dear friend of mine. And I swear, I hold no attachment to her. The only one for me is you.”

The hardened soldier went slack in her wife's touch. Thoroughly loving the attention Angela’s hand were giving to her tense shoulders. She traced the bond mark she left when they finally bonded.

“You know I don't like this still, don't you. I don't trust her around you. She is talons prized assassin after all.”

“Yes, but if she wanted me dead, she would have killed me when I walked in.”

Fareeha just snorted in response, but she lost her anger, she thoroughly wanted to prove she was the better alpha. She quickly wrapped her arms around Angela and swung her wife’s legs around her waist and quickly headed to the shower. Angela giggling into her alpha's neck while releasing her relaxing omega scent to soothe her alphas remaining tension.

….

8 Months After Amelie’s Surgery

…. 

“Lena! Hurry up cherie, we are going to be late for the double date.” Amelie called out as she finished the last of her makeup. Ruby red lips, gold eyes outlined by small black wings and smokey eyeshadow. Her beautiful blue skin has paled since she has been freed of Talon. She smiled at herself in the mirror, then looked behind her to see Lena racing to put on her black dress pants.

“You look nice.” Amelie purred, standing up from the stool and sauntering over.

Lena blushed furiously, “thanks, love, you look stunning yourself.” a big toothy grin simmered down to greeted Amelie's Smirking lips in a passionate dance. Eight months and Amelie was still struggling to find who she was, but if one thing was clear, it was her Love for the dopey British Omega that captured her heart with bad catchphrases and puns.

With Amelie in a Purple Dress and Lena with a nice dress shirt with purple accents in the fabric, they were a nice pair.

“So, you ready to head out to Dinner?” Lena asked scratching the scruffy hair on the back of her neck, The nerves of their first Fancy date brought Lena into a realm of bashfulness. 

“Oui, shall we leave?”

Lena jumped to attention and wrapped her arm around Amelie’s.

“The cab should be here shortly, we can wait outside.”

… At Dinner . . .

The evening was very pleasant. Angela talked about her new breakthroughs in medical tools and nanotechnology with Lena and caught up on the new slim harness made for her so that the Anchor wouldn't weigh her down so much while trying to stay active.

Pharah and Amelie had been sparring every week and have grown quite comfortable with each other. Amelie wanted to make amends for her past attack on Fareeha’s mother and wanted to start over, and although it isn’t that easy, they have become loyal friends. Fareeha admired Amelies determination to make amends for her wrongs and she also learned more about the reconditioning they used to control her. 

Whenever someone hit on their lover in a bar, the two of them would throw them out on their asses quicker than they could think of another cheesy pickup line. And if someone started a fight, Fareeha and Amelie ENDED it. Not to mention with the two of them working well together, their Omegas gawked and swooned with love and lust. which benefited both of them at the end of the night. Or whenever they were alone.

They were talking about new modifications to the jetpack propulsion systems and moved on to new sparring techniques they have wanted to try out.

“So Angie, do you want to ask them now? Or on the way home?”

“We should let them digest it before we leave.”

Lena giggled at the little food reference. She then turned to the Alpha pairs and cleared her throat to get their attention.

Amelie quickly turned to make eye contact. And Fareeha had finished her comment and looked confused by the sudden change in the mood.

“So Loves, Me and Angie wanted to make a proposal, and by no means are either of you forced to say yes. In fact, we expect the opposite given how dominant the two of you are. But would you be interested in a …” poor Lena went read from just thinking it a possibility. “a..a…”

Angela quickly picked up, “ A foursome, she means to say foursome.” a light blush graced Angela’s face as she prepared for the answer. The dead silence was making the Alphas heartbeats damn near audible from across the table. The two omegas looked at each other than their lovers with puppy eyes.

 

Both Amelie and Fareeha were in shock and stared blankly at their dates, then each other. The blush on their faces when they began to consider this proposal made Fareeha quickly look for something else to do. A few minutes later they both came back to life.

 

“Angela, are you actually one-hundred percent sure about this?”

“And you Cherie?”

The two omegas almost shouted yes at them. The constant pressure of two alphas with nothing but confidence already made them hotblooded. And while it's easy to keep self-control, their heats were coming up and in sync.  
When they started fighting together and actively displaying their dominance and the two quickly realized just how attractive the two were together. 

Sweat dripping down their sleek bodies when sparring, the playful nudging when flirting with their omegas. They really wanted to see The alphas with each other and with them. 

“Again loves, you under no obligation to say yes. It's just a suggestion. I and Ang have been swooning left and right at the two of you as a duo, And our heats are due in a couple a days.”

“And our Rutts are coming up soon,” Amelie said in a matter of fact way. “And I know the two of us are attractive Alphas,”

Fareeha picked up, “but what was the plan in all of this. The alphas do each other and omegas do each other? I mean if someone's heat or rut spikes up there might be some fighting. And it's going to get rough.”

Angela was happy to hear the curiosity in her voice and began softly rubbing her foot up and down Fareeha’s leg. Smirking. “Well, I'd definitely like to see the two strong alphas with each other, but do you think you would have enough energy to do each other and then us? Or would you rather watch me and Lena go down on each other.” the Look Fareeha gave her was one of determination, although she was still shy, she seemed on board.

Lena was still red in the face “sooooo, are we doing this or not, I zoned out a bit.”  
Amelie was also smiling at Lena, “ I haven’t seen you so flushed before cherie. Just how badly do you what to see this?”

“A lot actually.” she squeaked. As she felt a kiss on her cheek.

 

“Well, what do you think Fareeha, should we give them the show they want?”

“I don't know, any chance we get more than one round and it isn’t just us two having fun, hate for anyone else to feel left out.” Fareeha winked at Angela.

“When do you guys want to leave?” The Doctor asked stretching out and skimming across Pharah’s crotch to feel a small bulge had taken form.

“Ready when you are.”

…………………

They all made it back to Lena’s flat safely and the two Alphas had already taken their mates and began foreplay to get in the mood. Pharah was already at full sail and Amelie was close to having an erection but she held it back as much as she could. After ravishing their omegas they looked to each other, unsure of what to do but Amelie quickly took the lead and pushed Pharah back on the couch. Kneeling in front of the caramel skinned Woman in front of her, she wrapped her hand firmly around her pulsing cock. She smirked up at the flustered Alpha, taking in the feature of her as she slowly stroked her full length.

Pharah let out a hiss at the teasing but it ended in a moan. 

Lena and Angela had moved the coffee table away from the couch and laid down a large comforter to provide some padding. Angela had Lena lay down flat on her back as she traced over her skin leaving Lena whimpering. Quickly she began kissing down the middle of Lena’s front and stopped just above her sex and Lena became a sobbing mess for some relief. Quickly she dove n being oh so gentle as to drive her friend mad.

Pharah twitched and felt herself grow painfully hard as she watched her wife go down on Lena. unknowingly, she began to start thrusting some into Amelies hand. She squeaked her dick once more than began to lick her head. Tracing it some before she took it in her mouth. The stimulation drove Pharah mad with want but it wasn’t enough to make her come. Amelie had made sure of that. 

Pharah tried to purchase more silky warmth from her mouth but Amelie held her waist down with her hands as she began to slowly add more. Bit by bit she took more into her mouth till finally, she managed to completely take her into her. Her head scraped the back of Amelie’s throat, and Lena began to moan loudly at the sight and Angela’s sucking on her clit. 

“Oh God, Amelie, would you mind being the bottom. I’m going mad.”

“Hmmmm.” Amelie hummed her Answer and Pharah shuddered as she released pre-cum.

Amelie pulled her cock out of her mouth and walked on all fours over to her mate and gave her a sweet kiss in between Lena’s harsh breaths. Amelie had a good idea of how to put on a show, so she placed each knee on either side of Lena’s Flushed face, her crotch right above Lena’s face by a mere foot and her ass to Anglea.

“Are you going to top me Pharah?” She asked in a sultry voice, golden eyes peering back. Pharah jumped up immediately and put her hands on Amelies Love handles for support as she lined up her throbbing length to her entrance. 

Angela watched with hunger as her wife slid into Amelie. She was impressed that Amelie controlled Her body well enough that she could prevent herself from shifting and getting an erection. And she was also drooling some because she desperately wanted to be filled with a cock. She could feel her pussy pulse with need as Pharah began to thrust into Amelie with a fierce speed.

Amelie was surprised by the sudden forceful entrance and pounding but she loved to see jut how much she can make even other Alphas loose it. She moaned and allowed herself to lower closer to the ground and Pharah followed as she dropped from a squatting position to her knees. Wrapping her arms around Amelie she felt something wet her balls. She looked under Amelie to see Lena licking both of them and she felt her knot forming as the sound of her balls slapping her chin drove her closer. She felt Amelie shudder with Lena licking her clit, and that did it. She slammed herself all the way in, knot included. She came hard and went limp and dizzy as she emptied herself into Amelie with a growl.

Amelie had tears in her eyes as she hit her own orgasm. Being an alpha, and being knotted herself for the first time wasn’t the most pleasant but as her muscles fluttered and clamped down on Pharah, she was hit with more pleasure as her g-spot made her damn near blind. Is this what Lena felt every time? 

Lena traced her mate's features as she came down from her high. Lena was refused any release from Angela, but she quickly changed that. She pulled herself from under the two alphas as they settled down. Having Amelie sit down while pharah still emptied more of her cum inside, leaning back against the couch. Pharah gently massaged Amelie and held her close so that they didn't hurt each other while moving the knot. 

Lena grabbed Angela and kissed her before letting her lay down with the alphas in view. She decided a sixty-nine would only be fair for the both of them, and maybe they could show off to get the Alphas ready for round two.

She lapped at Angela’s folds only to hear breathy moans and Angela’s hips quake. She was already close from just watching.

Amelie grabbed one of Pharah’s hands and dropped it to her clit easily conveying her message. 

Pharah stroked her exposed clit using the folds that protect it, it grew some, trying to become a full erection, but there was little room for growth when she was stuffed with a knot. They both moaned and grinded each other as they watched their omegas make a mess of each other. “Should we stop so your knot will loosen quicker. I really want to join them.” Amelie shuddered as a second climax consumed her and Pharah began pulsing while spraying more cum into Amelie.

“Hmmm. yeah, I guess. But this feels great.”

“Agreed, but I want to knot too you know.”

… 

Angela was in a blissful state as she climaxed, but it wasn’t enough. She wanted Pharah, to knot her. And the feeling only intensified.

Pharah and Amelie both were hit hard by Angela’s early heat. It made Amelie get a full on erection while Pharah’s knot barely got pulled out.

Instantly the two Alphas stood, sore, but eager.

Amelie respected Pharah and Angela's relationship and made no motion to claim a heat, not to mention she has all she wants in Lena.

The two met in a furious kiss. And Lena quickly played back down so Her alpha could claim her. She felt the beginning of her own heat set in and the two alphas have started their Rutts with them.

Amelie gently slid herself in as Lena hung from her neck, releasing a loud moan of pent up sexual frustration. Everyone came but her.

She began pacing herself while passionately making out with her girlfriend. 

“Lena, I love you so much.” she whispered in her ear.

Lena smiled and nipped her ear in response. “You know I love you too.”

She began thrusting more harshly as she prepared herself for a question she needed to be answered.

“Chiere, Will you honor me by being my wife. I wanted to ask you in a better setting, but My heart doesn't have the patience to wait any longer.”

“Lena shook with tears of joy, I only want one thing outside of being your wife love. I want to start a Family with you. I’m actually off the pill right now.”

Amelie sobbed with relief. absolutely wanting to indulge in starting a family, she already formed her knot and began pumping slowly but accurately hitting Lena’s G-spot with every stroke, sending her t the brink. But just before her climax hit, Amelie popped her Knot. Lena screamed her pleasure as Amelie shot spurts of cum into Lena, making sure not to spill a single drop, she pulled Lena closer and her hips a bit higher. They both sank their teeth into the other's neck. Desperately wanting to hold onto this moment.

\---

Pharah had begun slow but quickly began picking up pace as her wife pulled her ear to her Mouth, “Make me pregnant with your pup Lebling. I need you, all of you.”

They both let tears run down as Pharah pounded her unrelentingly. And she had wanted to have a pup with Angela for years, only now was her wife ready and by god was she going to give her all she had. She formed a knot much quicker than thought. And she still hadn't climaxed yet. So she grinded into Angela's clit while still mildly thrusting. Angela finally came loose and locked onto Pharah’s knot with a pressure that almost knocked pharah out. They both cried out each other's names. And went limp in each other's embrace. Angela could feel her wife's cock throb and realize more and more cum. She was so happy. She was going to be a mother.

-End scene-

I hope this was to your liking, you guys. I lost my drive to finish this but with enough pressure, I was at least able to give u something decent-ish alternate final Chapter for "This Warmth is new".  
Also if any of you like writing. And like Omega. PLEASE DO WIDOWTRACER! The whole reason I did this is cuz I really wanted to read some.


End file.
